When Tragedy hits
by Ria cola
Summary: When the new kid shows up, so dose trouble. Also this new kid has his eye on Brittany and Alvin doesn't like it. Are our fellow chipmunk friends in over their heads and if so who on earth would want to hurt them? Read and find out.


When Tragedy hits Hello and welcome to my fan fiction. After your done reading this fic I'd be most honored if you would e mail me. Tell me what you think .did you like it. and even if you hated it tell me, so I can improve. If you have any ideas or any request, e-mail them to me and we'll see what I come up with. I'm a f/17, call me Ria cola and I live in the USA. In my fan fiction you will not find dirty smut. All my work is most likely pg-13. Now .(this is my 1st fan fic so god only knows how it'll turn out ,so here goes) ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
Title; When tragedy strikes Time line for the story; January 5, whenever Characters; Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor , Dave ,Miss. Miller .'?' Written; 11/1/02- 11/5/02  
  
Steam was rushing out the bottom of the bathroom door. "You are one heck of a good looking man. All the girls want you .but, which one is going to get you?" Alvin admired himself in the bathroom mirror: with a towel around his waist. Alvin had just turned 16, not even a week ago. He and Brittany were how you say in and out of a relation ship, at the moment they were out, but neither one wanted to see the other with someone else. So in a way they were in, but really out. Confusion fit's. Alvin took a come from the draw and started to come his hair in every which way to see what way was most becoming.  
  
*bang* bang*bang*  
  
"Come on Alvin ,there are other people in this house that need to get in there!" Yelled Simon.  
  
"Oh.fine I'm out. Are you happy now!" Alvin said opening up the door, which as he did so, a cloud of steam just flowed out of the bathroom.  
  
"Much." Simon said pushing his younger brother aside.  
  
"Humph." was the last thing Alvin said before walking away from Simon, with his head in the air.  
  
(location; the chipettes place at the time they live in there old tree house)  
  
Jeanette was pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"Come on Brittany, we still need to get in there as well."  
  
"All right all ready I'm out!" Brritany yelled exciting the bathroom. * Her and alvin are more like each other than they would like to be. That's why they were ment to be.*  
  
"Finally!" both Jeanette and Eleanor sighed.  
  
Brittany walked over to her closet, which had grow in the past few years. Brittany's closet looked like a decent size Mimi mall. Sometimes her sister worried that one day shed walk in there and get lost. Any way, she walked in and grabbed a pair of hip huggers, that were a light shade of pink with a gray strip down the sides. The strip had some glitter along down it. For a shirt ,she grabbed a what looked like a 1/2 shirt mixed with a tang top, it was pink. and an a zip up sweat shirt with a gray strip on it. She looked in her door length mirror and told herself.  
  
"Nice Brittany, lets just hope Alvin thinks so to." She said to herself.  
  
"What was that Brit?" Eleanor called out.  
  
"Oh nothing, i'll be out in a minuet."She called back to her sister Brittany walked back into the family room and was joined by here sister.  
  
"Guys ready?" Jeanette asked her sisters.  
  
"Um almost, let me just go grab my choir folder. I'll meet you guys at the mailbox in just a moment." Eleanor excused herself. Eleanor went into her room and on her desk sat a frame with hearts around it with Theodora pitcher in it. She kissed it and was on her way out the door. On there way to school the chipmunks and chipettes ran into each other. this ofcourse was no suprise, they did this every day.  
  
"Good morning ladies." Simon politely greeted the girls while, eyeing Jeanette.  
  
"Mee lady." Simon said, extending his elbow for Jeanette.  
  
"Why thank you, kind sir."They walked off together, arm in arm. Alvin sometimes envied Simon because he really didn't have to worry about some other guy grabbing Jeanette. Not that she was a geek or anything.It was just that britany was a fertashius kid of girl. easly influenced.He knew that he shouldn't worry.Yet the truth is Alvin did worry. Brittany was named the one of the pretties girls in the school. Even though he would never add mite it, the real reason Alvin flirts with all the girls is because it keeps Brittany's attention that way. All she has to do to get his is to look at him, and he can feel his temperature rise.  
  
"Lead the way, you two love bird.s" cocked Alvin.  
  
"Why my dear Alvin i do believe you are jealous." Simon winked.  
  
"that'll be the day." Everyone fell into laughter. And off to school they went.  
  
(location; school, history room)  
  
The teacher was going on about the world wars and how that if we don't be careful that were about to go into world war III. Simon and Jeanette were taking specific notes while Alvin had his book standing straight up so that it looked as if he were paying attention, but the truth lay behind the book. He was asleep. Brittany was filling her nails. Eleanor and Theodore were in cooking class. So they didn't have to serender to the toucher of history. Brittany ripped out a piece of paper from her note book, and wrote a message on it and crumbled it up and when the teacher wasn't looking through it at Alvin. Alvin groggy from his nape took the wadded paper-ball note and read it.  
  
Alvin, Time to wake up sleepy head. Mrs. Weed has been giving you the look for far too long. Your in for it now .besides it's 4 minuets. to lunch.  
Brittany  
  
This brought a smile to Alvin's face. Brittany, always looking out for him. he wrote back to he right under where she wrote.  
  
Brit, Leave the sleeping be. I would have woken up at the sound of the bell ya know. Mrs. Weed. Me . Trouble. Never.  
  
Alvin  
  
Alvin through it back to her and before she had a chance to write back there was a knock at the classroom door.  
  
"Hello?" A new student enterd the class.  
  
"Come on in." Mrs.Weed instruted.  
  
"Class I would like you all to meet Brian Munk." there were 'wows 'through out the whole class room. Brian was a ..how do you put it, a major hottie. He was a chipmunk. And very stylish. Alvin didn't like him right from the start. After Ms.Weed introduced him. He went to take a set. Right beside Brittany. He also didn't like the way he was looking at her. Only he could at her that way, Alvin thought. Alvin wanted to snatch her away from hi sight at that moment.  
  
At lunch time every one was crowded around Brian. Alvin keep his distance from the guy and tried to keep Brittany there with him.  
  
"So what's the buzz on the new kid?" Eleanor asked. Scents she wasn't there, along with Theodore when the new kid showed up.  
  
"Well I hear that he use to be a mode.l'' added Jeanette. Any one with half a brain could tell that Alvin wasn't comfortable with this conversation. He was extremely red in the face and had his arms crossed the front of his chest. Plus he wasn't talking, which if you knew Alvin that was extremely out of character for him and Alvin hardly ever fell out of character. Brittany and Alvin were sitting next to each other on one side of the table. Brittany looked over at Alvin and knew something was up. She sometimes knew Alvin better than he knew himself. He hated that, yet there were times when it came in handy.  
  
"Well would you look at the time we gotta go, come on Jeanette." Simon said pulling Jeanette with him. "we were suppose to be in the science lad 10 minuets ago." Simon said. As he left he put a reassuring hand on Alvin's shoulder, knowing something was wrong. with no words he left. But before he left he gave Theodore one of those brotherly looks that said 'bet it' As Jeanette gave the same one to Eleanor.  
  
"Well we better get down to the library ,we've got study hall. See you guys after school." and they left. Which left Alvin and Brittany alone. *silence*.Alvin just remained the same and looked down at his food. Brittany had just had enough of this silence act She scooted up next to him, from a distance it would look as if they were snuggling.  
  
"Alvin what's wrong" she said in that in her heavenly tone. He turned to her and looked her in the face and said "it's nothing ,really.'"  
  
"I'm not buying it .Come on you can tell me." He knew that there was no way out, she had him trapped.  
  
"Um,.. Well maybe after school."  
  
"Ok.. come on, we don't want to be late for our next class." Brittany said taking Alvin's hand and running of to there lockers. something was bothering Alvin but he couldn't name it at first he thought it was just the way the new kid looked at Brittany but no it was something else. Something else bothered him about that guy, not just the fact that he was attracted to Brit. no this was some gut feeling and a bad one at that.  
  
While Alvin and Brittany were in the cafeteria. Simon meet up with Theodore.  
  
"So Simon do you know what bothering Alvin?" asked Theodore  
  
"no, but I think I have a pretty good idea. It's gotta be something about that Brian kid. Something just doesn't fit"  
  
"how can you judge him like that you haven't even meet him"  
  
"I'd agree with you on that but I think I know him from some where but I can't figure out where or when"  
  
"well then we'll just have to investigate' Brittany said coming up from behind Simon with Alvin right behind her.  
  
"oh hey Brittany.. Ummm ..how long have you been there?" quivered Simon  
  
"not long, why?"  
  
''nothing" Then all went silent as the new kid came walking up the hall way. Right towards them. "act natural" Alvin urged.  
  
"well hello there I don't think that we've properly meet. I'm brain" Brian said. As he introduced himself to Brittany and then the others.  
  
"so Brian how's the first day at school. They treating ya right?" Brittany asked.  
  
"yeah, this school has a variety of classes. Unlike my other school where every one took the same class depending on the grade. That and there's a lot more people here to. At my old school there wasn't that many students , only about 20 per grade if that many."  
  
"wow small school'' Alvin remarked.  
  
'better believe it" Brian answered. As the kid got to know each other they heard the bell ring.  
  
"shout were late. What's you next class?" asked Theodore.  
  
"um I have choir"  
  
"great so do we. Come on we'll show ya were it is'. and they left for music.  
  
After Mr. Snowcap, the choir teacher. Took attendance he stated class.  
  
"okay I want you to go back to your locker and get some homework. All except for the Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. I want you six to work on your little concert for the dance. The rest of you off to study hall. the library..Brian I want you to stay I need to test your range to know what group to put ya with"  
  
"of course sir" by now everyone had left except the wanted students.  
  
"what song did you want us to start with Mr. Snowcap' asked Eleanor.  
  
"hmm how about raining day" Mr. Snowball took a seat." oh sorry boys that ones for the girls, have a seat."  
  
Brittany; Ever scene I can remember , Sisters; remember Brittany: thought I found someone that cared for me but things were not as they appeared to be. All; raining day meant on your shoulder I cried, when my first brush of love keep me breaking inside. Raining day meant. Brittany; I would give anything just to see you again. Raining day meant , raining day meant. All; just like a brother you've been strong and true, always been the one to see me through. Rainy day meant your much more than a friend and I would give anything just to see you again. Rainy day meant, rainy day meant.  
  
"good job girls, everyone good job today. I'll let ya guys go early today"  
  
Jeanette went to meet up with Simon at his locker. "hey there, we still on for tonight" she said walking up to him with her books clutched to her chest.  
  
"you know it. I'll pick you up at 7 okay."  
  
"alright .so ya going to walk me home or what ?"  
  
"sure am" he said and reached for her hand.  
  
Eleanor was just rounding her stuff up with Brittany when Theodore walked up to them .  
  
"hey Ellie, you almost ready" he asked  
  
'already. See ya at home Brit"  
  
"bye.. Hey wait a minuet. Theodore have you seen Alvin any where, by any chance?" Brittany stopped them.  
  
"Yeah, he left a while ago, why"  
  
"oh, nothing. I just thought it be nice if we walked home together." she stated disappointedly. Brittany really missed being around Alvin all the time. Now a days he was always shutting her out." maybe it's time to move on" she thought." no, No" I won't give up, I can't give up. Just as Brittany walked out the front doors of the school it started to pour rain.  
  
"Great, as if things aren't bad enough." By the time she made it down the fleet of stair she was as wet as a drowned rat. As if things weren't bad enough Brittany slipped on a slippery mud puddle and her book and music went every which way.  
  
"need a hand there" Brian offered his hand to help her up and she accepted.  
  
"Thanks. Oh my, look at me , I'm a mess." She said viewing all of the mud that took over her pink out fit and the fact that she was soaked to the bone.  
  
"On the contrary, I think you look mighty fine."  
  
"Here let me help you out there." Brian picked up all of her books and papers. "There ya go."  
  
Tthanks, thanks a lot. Hey you're the new kid right?"  
  
"Yeah, you remembered." He said suprized.  
  
" Yeah well would you like to come over to my place I'll introduce you to my sister, and the chipmunks properly, just remember that there all hocked up Kay, my sisters that is?"  
  
"Sure noted, but what about you? If there's one thing that I've learned today is that gossip travels fast, and I was told that you were voted most beautiful girl in the school and yet." He said with a devilish grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"And yet single, now tell me how can the most beautiful girl in school be single? Is it even posibal?"  
  
"Well it's not initially true. Come on I'll fill you in on the way." As they made they way to the chipette home Brittany told Brian about her an Alvin on and off relationship.  
  
Earlier that day there was a man in a phone both that wore a full black suite, toped with a over coat that covered his face. To the eye he would look strange. Mysterious.  
  
"hello.. This is papa eagle come in mama eagle. Mama eagle are you there?' on the other line.  
  
'this is mama eagle, how goes it papa eagle'  
  
'the plan is in motion. It's only a matter of time over"  
  
"then you have the pray in location"  
  
"not quite, but I'll have her soon. Just a matter of how, when ,where and time. I need more time over'  
  
"3 weeks is all I can give you papa eagle."  
  
"Well we'll see what lies a head won't we, over and out"  
  
Ann hour after school everyone meet up with each other not including Brian, and Brittany. They were all meeting each other over at the Chipettes place, for take out .pizza. Jeanette and Simon had been there study for there science test next week.  
  
"alright that enough studying for today. Don't want to over do it." Jeanette said. Closing her book.  
  
"your starting to sound like Alvin, Jean. And that coming from be is one hack of an insult"  
  
"oh really, well then I guess you don't deserve you present then"  
  
"what present" asked Simon. Jeanette scooted closer to him and turned off the main light , which left only a few candles to glow along with the fire ablaze. she lean over and kissed him.  
  
"you know we could just skip the studying for now on and skip right to this.'' Simon joked while holding his girl to his chest. in there world there was no one but them in it. Nothing else mattered, until *knock* knock*  
  
"hey guys, hope that were not interrupting anything" Theodore walked into the dark room with Eleanor not too far behind him. Jeanette got the look from her sister. The one look that said" I want all the detail later".  
  
"so is Brittany here yet" Eleanor asked. but Jeanette just looked at her along with Simon.  
  
"I thought she was with you guys" both Simon and Jeanette said together.  
  
"hey don't worry she probably just walked home with Alvin. And with Alvin scene of directions , they probably just took a wrong turn, and that." but Simon was interrupted by Theodore.  
  
"no she didn't walk home with him. We saw her go off on her own. Besides Alvin left before her, heck he left before you to.." but Theodore was also interrupted by the door opening. it was Alvin.  
  
"Alvin, please tell us that Brittany is with you" Eleanor pleaded  
  
"no, I thought she went home with one of you" everyone shuck their heads, everyone were starting to worry. Brittany always walked home with one of them and now none of them knew where she was. Something was up, wasn't there? Even though Alvin would never in a million year admit it he was worried. It just wasn't safe out there in the world for young girls anymore. What if someone or something go to her. He could never forgive himself is something were to happen to her. Every horrible image ran through his head. Her lying in a dumpster. Images of Brittany being cornered by gang members and her calling out his name for help and him not even knowing. Alvin dropped the red roses that were in his hands to the ground. He knew Brittany was strong. God was she strong. After all she put up with him and his ego for all these years, if she could handle that she could handle any thing.  
  
"okay, guys let not think the worst, for all we know she could may have just stopped at a friends'explained Simon. Sensing his brothers worries.  
  
"who" said Brittany walking into her living room still a mess from the accident.  
  
"Brittany" everyone exclaimed.  
  
'Brittany where were you. We've been worried sick" Jeanette grabbed her sister by the arms, shaking her a tad bit.  
  
" I was just out Jeanette." Brittany rolled her eyes  
  
'see every one I told you she was fine' Alvin lied. " I wasn't worried. Nope not one bit. Mr. Cool never worries" Alvin stated leaning up against the wall.  
  
"well if you weren't with one of us, who were you with? And what the heck happened to you?  
  
"Asked Ellie with nothing but concern for her sister in her eyes. Brittany could tell that she had scared Eleanor by not calling them and letting them know where she was. And as much as she wanted to mess with Alvin mind ,she wouldn't do, in coast of Eleanor.  
  
"well I had an accident. I fell. I slipped in a mud puddle.'Brittany explained when Alvin broke in.  
  
"oh, watch out for those mud puddle there a killer" he joked  
  
"shut up Alvin' everyone shouted .But Alvin just shrugged his shoulders."what?"  
  
"as I was saying, be for I was so ruuuudddddlllllly interrupted. When I fell, Brian came and helped me up and walked me home. But his scents of direction is somewhat like Alvin's"  
  
" meaning he has none" remarked Theodore.With that remark Alvin just gave him a Raspberry.  
  
"basically. But it may just be that he's knew in town. Any way we finally got back on track and we went our separate ways. I was going to bring him home so that we all could get a acquainted, but he had to get home and make a phone call. And then I came home and here we are. Why what did you think happened?" everyone looked real nervous. and everyone started laughing that nervous laugh.  
  
"oh nothing" Jeanette squeezed in." well we'd love to stay around. But we've got other plans,bye"and with that Jeanette and Simon got up and left  
  
* in this fan fic I won't write about there date and I may never but if you must know they went to the museum. There having a whole week on the ancient life of Egypt.  
  
"So anyone up for a rosing game of Uno?" Alvin asked bringing the cards out from behind his back.  
  
"You guys go a head and start without me, I'm mess as you can see." With that Brittany left to go fresh in up. Alvin was worried, yeah he new that Brittany wasn't officially his girl. But were had she been all that time with Brian. Was he moving in on 'his' girl.  
  
Eleanor and Theodore along with Alvin had been playing uno for 3 hour they were about to give up on Brittany when she finally walked out the door looking prefect as usual. Not even one string of hair out of place.  
  
"Well Brittany glad you could finally join us. I was begging to think you ran off with the circus"  
  
"Oh Alvin your such a comedian" Brit insulted.  
  
"as much as we would all love to hang around here and watch you to fight. We got to get going. I promised Dave that I'd help him with dinner for his date. So we'll see you later tonight. Bye" Ellie explained as her and Theodore left.  
  
"So Brit, um I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me next month." this suprized britany. Alvin was the type of guy that liked to make you sweat. hw normally waited to the last mineut.  
  
"Getting an early start aren't we Alvin." she cooed  
  
"well I.I.I.I ."  
  
"Speechless are we." She smiled, she could tewll that she was making him nerveous by not giving him an answer. "Of course I will. I mean who else would I go with you."  
  
"Good." said Alvin as he sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her tiny little frame.  
  
" Alvin you know that new kid at school."  
  
"Yeah what about him?" he said coldly  
  
"oh nothing, it's just me I guess."  
  
" Brit what wrong, did he say something to you?" Brittany shock her head no.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, I just get this weird feeling that he's watching me sometimes. Like today. He just creeps me out. But in away I feel drawn to him weird huh."  
  
E mail me  
  
Kerrmit2005@AOl.COM  
  
TBC  
  
Ssscend me your ideas. Fear not you will recieve creadit 


End file.
